Let's Enjoy This One Day
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Steve/Bucky slash. Sometime after Bucky is rehabilitated from his Winter Soldier days, Steve and Bucky enjoy their day off from work at S.H.I.E.L.D. Lots of fluff.


These characters are not mine.

Steve/Bucky Slash. After Bucky has been restored from the Winter Soldier to his old self. On their day off, Steve and Bucky can forget the pressures of S.H.I.E.L.D. and become the playful boys they once were. I wanted for them to have some fun after so much angst.

Let's Enjoy This One Day

It was a beautiful winter day in Central Park and Steve was admiring the pristine layer of new snow that had fallen. It all looked so perfect…

"Hey!" Steve yelped as a snowball hit him in the back of his bare head. He whirled around to see Bucky's laughing face. In mock-indignation, Steve scooped up a handful of snow and retaliated. Bucky eagerly returned the favor with another volley.  
Laughing like there was no tomorrow, they fired a series of the crystalline missiles at each other before Steve decided to charge Bucky, who took flight, but he was laughing too hard to run fast enough and Captain America himself tackled him, pinning Bucky to the snowy floor of the park, face up.

"Do you surrender?" Steve quipped in his feigned offense. Bucky still laughed, "I've just been beaten by Captain America, but no I don't surrender," he shot back as Steve's straight face crumbled. They embraced, laughing madly.

"Oh god, I needed that," Steve gasped, hoarse from laughing as he hugged Bucky tightly. Bucky returned the embrace, "You big lug…!" he said fondly.

Pulling apart, Steve smiled benevolently as he gazed down at Bucky, both of them spent from a good laugh. Both were rosy from the cold and happy to be alive.  
Steve saw that most of the levity in Bucky's eyes had been replaced by tenderness. His playfulness instantly replaced by adoration, Steve descended again to place a kiss on Bucky's lips. Resuming the embrace, the gentle kiss became passionate and Steve rolled over onto his back, lifting Bucky with him.

Their lips were a vibrant pink as they broke the kiss. Bucky gazed upon Steve, amazed that such a big, bold superhero could look so vulnerable. He tried to stifle a sudden giggle.

"What's so funny?" Steve inquired, unsure whether he should be amused.

"Oh Steve, would you look at me now… I've conquered the mighty Captain America and it's not even a battle."

Steve chuckled, a strong, full laugh that set Bucky off again. They had come to appreciate laughter even more after all that they had endured.

"Yes, you sure know how the weaknesses of Captain America," Steve teased, "And I sure don't mind when you conquer me!"

"Just as long as you've conquered me, also," Bucky replied seductively. They snickered and Steve pulled Bucky in for another kiss.

As much as they wanted each other, the park had rules and they did not want to shock anybody strolling by. Besides, ice and snow was not exactly the most pleasurable setting for a moment of passion.

-

The day had been so wonderful. For once, no cares, no worries about any threats to the country, nothing… it was just them. They had practically ran from place to place, eager to have some fun and rediscover a city over seventy years removed from what it once was. The neon lights, the exotic new restaurants, the museums, all of it was just as amazing as it was when they had lived in the 1930s. They felt like kids again.

-

"What a day…!" Bucky gasped as they closed their door that evening, "We've skated at Rockefeller Center, seen the Sea, Air, and Space Museum, seen Ellis Island, dined out… I'm beat!"

Steve eagerly kissed him on the forehead, "And I would do it all over again with you!" Bucky smiled, forgetting that he was tired.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hankering for a hot shower," Steve continued as they removed their coats and their boots, "My toes need to thaw."

At the words "hot shower", Bucky's ears perked, "Did you plan on inviting company?" he pried.

Steve cocked an eyebrow and smiled coyly, "Why soldier, I was hoping that someone would keep me company!" They sealed the agreement with a giggly kiss.

-

The candles filled the air in the bathroom with the fragrance of vanilla and cinnamon and gave the room a warm, comfortable atmosphere. Steve had warmed the shower water and then moved the resulting half-filled bucket out of the way.

Neither had changed from their clothes yet, eager to prepare the bathroom and the bedroom. The carpet soothed their bare feet, although the cold, damp hems of their pant legs against their feet was hardly sensuous. Bucky winked as he removed his damp sweater and his collared shirt, his white undershirt clinging to him and semi-transparent. Steve could see every mound, peak, and cleft of Bucky's torso and Bucky could sense him staring. The brown-haired soldier shot him a sly smile as Steve stripped of his sweater; he could hear his lover's sultry chuckle.

Steve's damp shirt was translucent and hardly spared a detail of his barrel chest. Bucky could see the tight peaks of his pectorals and the hillocks of muscle. He eyed the spectacle with delighted approval. Steve could feel the scrutiny of Bucky's intense blue eyes and he blushed in obvious arousal.

They peeled their moist shirts from their backs and tossed them to the floor, the fresh air sending goose bumps over their naked skin. Bucky still managed to take Steve's breathe away with his lean, muscular frame and his alabaster skin. Those lean but sculpted arms continued to rouse Steve, as did the raspberry-colored nubs that adorned the hillocks of his pectorals, complete with the dusting of dark hairs on his chest and belly, the trail of them descending from his navel...

Steve was stunning with his broad shoulders and his tight, virile muscles under his soft, rosy skin. His arms reminded Bucky of oak branches in their sculptured strength. The pale pink nubs on his chest stood in anticipation…

Unable to resist, Bucky bounded over to Steve and leapt. The startled blond instinctively caught him, face-to-face with Bucky's breastbone until Bucky deliberately slid down Steve's body. It nearly made Steve climax, but he restrained himself. They curled around each other, gasping at the sensation of skin against skin.

"You sure know how to make a guy randy," Steve remarked as he kissed Bucky wildly.

"You sure don't know how much you set me off," Bucky answered in a husky voice before they resumed their frenzied snogging, lips and tongues dueling and dancing at the same time.

Bucky slid his hands over Steve's broad, muscular back, trailing over the denim of his pants and squeezing the mounds of his bottom. Steve gasped with delight and retaliated, eagerly cupping Bucky's round, supple haunches, eliciting an excited groan. That they were pants-to-pants made them very aware of their mutual excitement.

Fumbling with their belt buckles, they all but tore their belts away and peeled their trousers away, their thighs and legs greeted by fresh air. Stepping away from these last garments, they now wore only their underwear. Bucky glanced down at Steve's thighs and his breath caught at the sight of their pale, shapely beauty, made all the more tempting by the field of golden hair scattered over them. Steve likewise enjoyed the sight of Bucky's equally lovely legs and the obvious strain of his arousal hidden under the fabric of his underwear.  
They thrust their still clad erections together as they shared another wild kiss, each of them moaning aloud.

"Shall we?" Steve gestured to the bathroom, "I don't want the water to get cold."

Bucky gave a seductive chuckle, "That and you look so dirty; I have a good mind to lather you up."

Steve chuckled in return, "Yes, after all you've defeated me," he turned to face away from Bucky. Teasingly, he slipped out of his underwear. The pale, taut mounds of his bottom enraptured Bucky, surpassed only when Steve turned back around.

"I might have conquered you, but you look about ready to fire at me," Bucky replied as he glanced at the pillar that rose from the golden bushes of Steve's loins, "You're not going to surrender without a fight, are you?" he chuckled.

Steve giggled, "Nope, I'm not. What kind of dame do you think I am?" he teased in an affected manner, "Do you think that I'm so easily conquered?"

Bucky laughed, "Will you still be so difficult once you've seen this?" Bucky brazenly removed his underwear, fresh air meeting his his pale flesh and his arousal rising from dark thatch. Steve answered him with a kiss.

-

The hot water and the steam was a welcome change from the cold winter day.

Steve kissed and sucked Bucky's taut nipples as he ran his lathered hands all over Bucky's back. He tried to ignore the scars on his lover's back and his metallic arm and focus instead on pleasuring him. Bucky's moans snapped him from his reverie and refocused him on the beauty of his form.

They brushed their lips in a gentle kiss that only grew more intense, and it showed as they lathered each other's backs, chests, arms, buttocks, thighs, and loins.

"God, but I like you like this," Bucky said through kisses, "Mmm, all wet and slippery…" his hands glided down Steve's broad, muscular back to squeeze the ample hillocks of his arse, slick with soapy water. Steve giggled into Bucky's mouth and returned the gesture, "You masher! How how dare you try to pollute my spotless honor! Now it would seem that we're even!" earning more giggles from Bucky, "You're such a tease-!"

"I love you, soldier," Steve replied, ruffling Bucky's dripping hair.

"I love you too, babe," Bucky smiled fondly before he kissed his way down Steve's neck to his full pectorals. Steve gasped and nearly came as Bucky's mouth teased his nipples, but he restrained himself.

"You like that, don't you?" Bucky glanced at Steve's face, receiving a seductive grin from the strapping blond.  
"God, you drive me crazy-!" Bucky complained jokingly as he rose to standing, "Why do you have to be so cute?"  
"I wanted to ask you the same question," Steve quipped as he began lathering Bucky's groin and thighs.

"Oh-!" Bucky groaned, "As tempting as shower sex is, I'd rather take you someplace where we won't slip and fall."

"Tell me more," Steve demanded in agreement before their lips locked.

-

The scent of vanilla hung in the bedroom as Steve opened the bathroom door, beginning to dry himself with a towel when he felt Bucky rubbing his back with a towel.  
"Hey-!" Steve giggled before he retaliated and began drying Bucky with his towel.

They laughed eagerly as they sopped the water from their nakedness before they collapsed against each other, hugging and kissing.

"Hmm, Steve-! Today's been just wonderful-!" Bucky mumbled between each smack of lips and tongues, delighted by the soft warmth of skin on skin.

"You have no idea," Steve murmured between kisses, "How happy you make me…!"

"I have a good idea," Bucky smirked as he felt Steve's hardness against his own, "What have we here?"

"Who would have guessed that only I would conquer Captain America?" Bucky smiled temptingly, his eyes teasing. Steve answered with a chuckle, "And I don't mind being conquered by _you_, Bucky-!" They tumbled to the bed eagerly, rolling about on the smooth sheets, kissing, laughing, and cuddling.

Bucky kissed his way down Steve's throat, over his adam's apple, over his collar, kissing his breastbone before moving to each nub, rosy and taut from arousal. Steve moaned as Bucky's lips teased them before moving lower to his navel.

Bucky rested his face against Steve's pale loins, golden curls tickling his cheek. It had not been so long ago that he had fought with his fellow spies and assassins when off duty, when nakedness and violence often went hand-in-hand in the barracks and the shower room. He was home now, returned to the man he loved and who adored him in return… shaking his head to clear those memories, he kissed the soft mound of flesh that led to Steve's straining erection, golden bushes tickling his nose. Steve's virile scent absolutely thrilled him.

"_Bucky…_" Steve moaned as his lover kissed his way up and down his voluptuous thighs, "Oh Bucky…!" he gasped as Bucky kissed his taut pouch, soon following with engulfing his aching manhood.

Bucky teased and licked at the hood of Steve's member as he sucked him, smiling as it earned him delighted moans, moans that nearly made him climax. Although Steve had gained through the serum the capacity for up to five orgasms a day, Bucky had not gained this ability and had to restrain himself.

Steve lifted his hips, tensing, and Bucky eagerly prepared himself as Steve came in strong spurts. "_Bucky…!_" he murmured ecstatically, "Oh Bucky… Bucky…!"

His name on Steve's lips made Bucky even more excited as he sucked eagerly, nearly ready to climax himself.

As Steve's tense muscles relaxed, his hand wandered to the dresser drawer where they kept the condoms and lube, a gesture that caught Bucky's attention. "It's your turn, soldier."

"Steve?" Bucky looked perplexed.

"You get to do me now," Steve smiled invitingly, "I know how much that you like my arse."

Now it was Bucky's turn to smile, "You're sure?"

Steve chuckled tenderly, "I want you to enjoy yourself, Bucky… you're making me hard again, already!"

Hastily but carefully, Bucky unwrapped the condom and rolled it over his turgid cock as precisely as it would let him. Steve reached over and rubbed his lubricated hand over Bucky's sheathed gun, making his lover tremble. He sniggered.

As he took the bottle of lubricant, Bucky eagerly drank in the image of Steve on his back in their bed, legs open, naked just for him. He was so beautiful. Despite Bucky's sardonic exterior, he was moved almost to tears by the sight of Steve lying before him, vulnerable, gazing into his eyes with such trust and love that he could hardly believe that this was real. After a wonderful day in the city, now they had each other as the icing on the cake.

"What?"

Bucky smiled, "Just admiring you, babe. Just celebrating that I've defeated Captain America." Steve snickered, "Yes, go ahead and conquer me again!" They laughed and shared a kiss before Bucky lubed Steve's sphincter.

The sight of Steve's face flushed and contorting as Bucky thrust in and out of him was a bit worrisome, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I like it," Steve reassured, "Keep going."

Bucky, stroking Steve's muscular legs as they rested against his chest and enjoying Steve's obvious arousal, quickly felt himself tensing as Steve clenched his buttocks. Lacing their hands together, Bucky nearly yelped as he came just seconds after Steve also spurt his ecstasy all over his belly.

Bucky felt his legs weakening, but he reached for his discarded underwear and wiped the seed from Steve's belly.

As he returned from the bathroom, Bucky saw that Steve was still lying spent on the bed. "Are you all right, babe?" Bucky sounded feeble.

Steve turned his head to face his lover, "C'mere soldier," reaching his arms, "I need you."

They shared several kisses before Bucky laid his head on Steve's broad chest, feeling muscular arms enveloping him. "I love you, soldier. I love you more than you'll ever know," Steve murmured as he gently stroked Bucky's hair, acutely aware of the delicate skin of his scalp.

"I love you too, babe," Bucky crooned as he listened to the steady beat of Steve's heart, "I've missed this so much- missed holding you…"

"I missed you like nothing else, Bucky… I could hold you for the rest of time," Steve's voice was husky.

"So could I, babe," Bucky kissed Steve's breastbone, "Thank god for these days off."

Steve squeezed him in agreement, cherishing the rise and fall of each breath from his lover's body and the sweet smell of his hair.


End file.
